


Absolute Obedience

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Gunplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: 警局AU，制服下跪





	Absolute Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get this out of my head so I randomly (well maybe not that randomly, he had to be strong and more dominant right? ) picked one of Mats’ teammates to finish this.

Mats跪在地上，手被铐在背后，膝盖长时间压在薄薄的地毯上疼得发麻。他抱着一丝希望抬头去看面前的波兰男人，他的直属上司靠在皮质的椅子里接电话，仿佛他不存在。他忍不住看下去，西装裤恰到好处地包裹着对方的长腿，顺滑的布料在大腿根部逐渐紧绷起来，被腿肌和裆部撑起饱满的弧度，肉欲的很直白，让那人扣得严严实实的领口看起来有种引诱的意味。一条小腿离他很近，近到他稍微向前倾一点脸就能蹭上去，他艰难地吞咽着，皮鞋和裤脚之间一截黑色的袜子勾勒出脚踝的线条，像是引诱着他凑过去，但他不能。

男人忽然看向他，他本能地抬头看进对方的眼睛，那人拿着电话微笑着，他知道这个冷漠的微笑不是给他的。他的警监和电话那头的人都是警局里虚伪的政治家。他痛恨政治家，但却不得不服从，就像现在——嫌恶和愤怒涌上来，说不清是对自己还是对对方，他抬起下巴挑衅地看进那双眼睛里，却没有勇气做别的。

警监翘起了腿，鞋尖抵在他的下巴上向前勾，他只能顺从地膝行向前，跪在男人的腿间。他的脸几乎贴上男人的裆部，隐隐的温度让他再也忍不住凑过去，先是鼻尖，然后是脸颊和嘴唇，隔着布料近乎讨好地蹭过波兰人的阴茎。一只手捏着他的下巴把他的头抬起来，警告的眼神让他忍不住吞咽。他太过高大的身材显得办公桌前的空间越发狭窄，肩胛骨被桌子边缘硌得酸痛，为了服从警监的意愿只好分开腿，两条长腿折叠起来直起腰背。

那只手暂时离开了他的脸，下一秒他的配枪被迅速抽出，即使手被束缚住他也本能地侧身试图反抗，早有准备的警监抬脚狠狠踩在他小腿上，鞋跟在肌肉上碾压着让他痛苦地哽出声，他在疼痛中本能地弯下腰，还在通话中的警监手里的枪抵在他下巴上强行抬起了他的头。他震惊得四肢几乎僵住，想要叫停，但警监的字典里可没有安全词这个说法，他只能僵在那里惊愕地看进那双读不出什么感情的眼睛。冷硬的枪口顺着他的下巴往上，冰凉地勾勒出他坚削的下颌线，没费什么功夫就在他嘴唇上强硬地挤开入口，顶在他的齿关上。他只是迟疑了一瞬间，踩在小腿上的鞋跟就换了个方向踩下去，他吃痛地张开嘴，枪身已经挤进了他的嘴里把惊呼顶了回去，枪口直接顶到了舌根。

他没办法躲开，只能尽量张大嘴接受，金属进入的瞬间就已经刮破了口腔娇嫩的黏膜，金属、枪油和血的甜腥味充满了口腔。他呛出了眼泪，小麦色的脖子暴起青筋，但他的上司带着一点难以捉摸的微笑看着他，还在电话里和对方定下下次的会议时间。那把枪像阴茎一样在他嘴里抽送，摩擦碾压着口腔的软肉，坚硬的棱角让娇嫩的内壁无法在枪管周围合拢，他压抑地呜咽着，口水顺着合不上的嘴角流出来。恐惧夹裹着兴奋让他浑身都在抖，小麦色的皮肤染上了一层粉红。

警监挂断了电话，视线一秒也没有离开过他。Mats睁开眼半是祈求地看着波兰人，生理性的眼泪随着他睁眼的动作从眼角流到了红得滚烫的脸颊上。那只踩在他小腿上的脚收回来在他裆部的凸起蹭了两下，引得他闭上眼感受那点轻微的愉悦。“被自己的配枪操着嘴也能兴奋成这样吗？”枪口又一次被插到了深处，他颤抖着干呕，感觉在枪口的碾压和领带的束缚下快要窒息。下一秒那把枪被猛地从他嘴里抽出来，酸痛的颌骨不能马上合上，他大口粗喘，被枪身带出的粘液和口水亮晶晶地黏在嘴唇和下巴上。

“骚水多得能把枪泡坏，”警监随手把还滴着水的枪口蹭在他的胸口，水渍在浅蓝色衬衫上慢慢晕开。

对方用枪管勾着他的领带把他的脸拉到两腿之间，不需要下一步指示他已经咬着拉链拉下来，舌头和嘴唇并用地把半勃的阴茎解放出来，嘴唇吸着肉冠发出啾啾的水声。“舔湿它，”警监一挺身把整根操进去，“我这里可没有润滑剂。”还在逐渐涨大的阴茎塞满了他的嘴，顶端戳刺着喉咙后面的软肉强行往后顶，他呛咳着努力吞咽，口腔分泌出更多的粘腻的液体，顺着茎身往下滴。波兰人的味道充满他的口腔，他忍不住从喉咙里发出渴求的闷哼，他的阴茎硬得发疼，顾不上什么廉耻，把腿分得更开，前后顶弄着抵在裆部的皮鞋鞋尖。

警监抽出腿踩在他的小腹，一只手抓着他的头发把他拉开，“正义的化身这就发情了吗，刚才是谁在这咆哮着教育我职业操守的？”波兰人起身，枪在他下巴上拍了拍，“自己起来。”

他的腿早已跪得麻木，警徽把小腹硌得生疼。他艰难地起身，几乎站不稳，波兰人扯下他的裤子，把他推坐在办公桌上。不用被人命令，那两条腿已经不知廉耻地向对方大敞，甚至还没有被碰一下，粉红色的入口就在臀缝里兴奋地收缩着，勃起的阴茎抵在小腹上吐着透明的粘液，肌肉紧实的小腿勾着对方的大腿。

“我的警官，”上司的视线从他的屁股扫到他脸上，抓着他的屁股把阴茎顶进了臀缝，“也许你去当婊子会更有职业操守。”

Mats轻哼一声两条腿勾住对方的腰，穴口上下蹭着肉冠，湿黏的液体沾的到处都是，两瓣臀肉被粗暴地掰开，下一秒粗硬的阴茎就捅进了紧绷的肌肉环。撕裂般的痛楚过电一样打过脊背，他惊呼一声向后倒，被铐在背后的手勉强撑住自己往后躲，被警监抓住了头发往前拉，埋在体内的阴茎又顶进去一部分。“嘘，”男人凑过来，嘴唇蹭过他的鼻尖，“放松点，我可不想弄伤我的得力干将。”

Mats疼出一头冷汗，一脚把对方踹出落地窗的念头在脑子里一闪而过，还来不及在想象中对摔成肉饼的上司冷嘲热讽，那根凶器已经全根没入。用作润滑的液体大部分被没有扩张的穴口拒之门外，他感觉整个人像被撕开，灼热的痛感从下身直劈到头顶。他痛苦地闷哼着整个人都在抖，但内壁的软肉抑制不住的抽搐和收缩给对方带来甜蜜的挤压，体内的阴茎已经借助被吸出来的前液大力抽送起来。

他几乎要哭出来，但他知道这间办公室的隔音水平，正常说话外面听不见，但如果又哭又叫可能就要吓坏外间的下属和同事了。他向外扫了一眼，百叶窗遮挡了外面的视线，但他可以看到那些同事——他们只知道在脾气火爆的Captain Lewandowski和Lieutenant Hummels吵过架之后最好不要搭理他们，但不知道他们在办公室里做什么。“还受得住吗？要不要慢点？”他的上司今天头一次露出一个略显真实的笑容。

后穴烫得像要烧起来，停字被哽在喉头，只好拼命摇头。“那就是要快点了，” 对方粗喘着的声音也不那么平稳，波兰人用力操进去，顶得他一阵抖。他知道对方被没扩张的后穴绞得很是难耐，咬着牙报复性地夹紧了屁股，细密的肌肉环在抽插着的阴茎周围吮吸着收紧，如愿听到上司的一声闷哼。

一只手用力在他屁股上掐了一把，“骚货，”那根阴茎换了个角度猛地往前顶，狠狠戳在他体内的某个点，他被劈头盖脸的快感吞没，悠长地叫出来，爽得魂都飞了一半。“小点声，不然塞住你的嘴。”他在威胁下不得不干点别的分散注意力，迷茫的眼神努力在对方嘴唇上对焦，挺起腰凑过去啃，故作姿态的警监侧头躲开，他啃在棱角分明的腮帮上，将错就错地舔着对方的胡茬。

“别发骚，”对方掐住他的脖子把他拉下来翻过去压在桌上，换了个姿势操进去。大腿一次次撞在臀肉上啪啪作响，从交合处溢出的液体发出粘腻的声响，体内的凶器变着法子戳刺着他的软肋，他张开嘴喘息着，阴茎像女人一样不停流水。“我、我快了，”他颤声祈求，迎合地撅起屁股，希望压在身上狠狠抽插的人关照一下他胀痛的阴茎，不意对方直接打开了扣住他的手铐。酸痛的手颤抖着握住自己，还没来得及套弄就被对方抓住了手指，两个人的手紧紧握住他的阴茎，让那股几乎喷薄而出的热流冷却下去。“小心点，”上司的声音温柔到诡异，他侧头看过去，那双眼睛带着冷冰冰的笑意，“握紧了，不许射。”

Mats痛苦地哼出声，随即又被狠狠顶到了甜点。他惊呼着，巨大的快感被握在阴茎根部的手指硬生生掐灭，他快乐到了极致又痛苦到极致，身上每一寸裸露的皮肤都滚烫地涨红起来。“我在跟你说话，听到了吗？看着我回答。”他被拉着头发回过头，每一个音节都在抖，“是，长官。”身后的男人满意地再次撞进他的身体，那只拉扯着他头发的手握住了他的脖子，一开始像爱抚一样描摹他脖子上凸起的血管，随着撞击的动作越来越粗暴，手上的力道越来越大。Mats张大了嘴急促地喘着，流入的空气越来越少，缺氧的不适感越来越强烈，他感到恶心，几乎干呕出来。但十几秒后不适被一种放空的感觉替代，他觉得自己像气泡一样漂浮在空中，全身上下的感官都用来感知在体内变得更粗更硬的阴茎。每一次插入都顶在他最柔软的点，巨大的快感海啸一样汹涌而来，但不足以让他完全释放，下一波快感则更强烈地向他扑过来，仍然无功而返。此时他甚至感觉不到眼泪不断地流下来，只是陷在强烈的快乐中。他的警监忽然低吼一声，粗暴的动作猛地停下来，接着滚烫的液体被灌进体内，烫的他把嘴唇咬出了血。

一只手揉捏着他敏感的肉冠，刮蹭着被扼住通道什么都吐不出来的小口，“警官，你知道你的职业操守是什么吗？”Mats失去了思考能力，眼神迷茫，无法给出任何反应。“你的职业操守就是绝对服从，并且只是对我。明白了吗？”他迷离地点头，这个时候任何人提任何要求他都会同意，只要能让他得到最后的满足。

“很好，”警监的声音像从遥远的地方传来，“现在松手。”

他迷迷糊糊地松开了手，瞬间被无与伦比的欢愉吞没，他从来没有过这样的感觉，仿佛整个世界只剩下自己和电流一样强烈的快感。滚烫的液体从前端涌出，他爽得想要哭出声，但却发不出任何声音。

Mats整个人脱力地垮下去，上半身趴在办公桌上，被撞得红肿的屁股里还在流出白浊的粘液。他的脸已经完全湿了，汗水、眼泪、口水，或者其他什么别的，身上浅蓝的衬衫湿成了深蓝色。脖子上那只手很早就松开了，一上一下地在他胸口拍着，帮他找回一点呼吸的节奏。

“Lieutenant Hummels，还记得你刚才对我的承诺吗？”

那双棕色的眼睛迷茫地眯起来，没力气去看他的上司。“……嗯？”高大的警官趴在那里努力思考了一阵子，敷衍地点了点头。

Captain Lewandowski起身看着还在高潮余韵里神游天外的帅哥，露出一个几乎看不出的笑容。

记得才怪，明天回过神的警官又会冲进他办公室大声嚷嚷。

那就来几次收拾几次吧。


End file.
